The Office: Halloween
"Halloween" is a Halloween-themed episode of the American mocumentary sitcom The Office. It was originally aired on October 18, 2005. Plot The episode starts with regional manager Michael Scott, who is dressed as a two headed man, walking into the office on Halloween. Pam the receptionist, who is dressed as a cat, tells him that Jan, the vice-president of the company, called. Michael is upset by this but calls her back. Jan reminds Michael that, due to the company budget, he has to fire somebody by the end of the month, which is today. Michael tells Jan that he already knows who he is going to fire. He then hangs up and tells the camera crew that he lied to Jan, he has no idea who he is going fire and is afraid to fire anyone because it will ruin the Halloween party later that day. He says that he has been hoping that somebody would quit, move, or die so he would not have to fire anybody. Michael decides to ask Oscar (dressed as a woman), Angela (dressed as a kitten), and Kevin (dressed as Mr. Incredible), who are part of the accounting department, if there is a surplus of money, so that they would not have to fire anybody. They reply negitively. The three than worry that he may fire one of them. Jim, who is dressed as a three-hole punch (he simply attached three black dots to his shirt) and Pam decide to solve Michael's dilemma and get rid of Dwight (dressed as Emperor Palpatine), who constantly annoys them. They decide to get Dwight another job in Cumberland Mills. They write Dwight an amazing resume and send it to Cumberland. shortly afterwards, Dwight receives a call from the other company and is offered a job there. However, Dwight tells the camera, that he is much too loyal to Michael to quit and, therefore, declines the job offer. Dwight then goes to tell Michael about how he just turned down a job, in order to remain loyal to him. This makes Michael furious, as Dwight could have solved all his problems. Michael realizes he has to take action. He calls Creed (dressed as a vampire) into his office and tells him that he is fired. Creed, however, begs Michael not to fire him, and to fire Devon instead. Michael agrees. He then calls Devon (dressed as a bum) into his office and tells him he is fired. Devon tells Michael that he is a better worker than Creed. Michael admits that this might be true but, if he were to call Creed back into his office and fire him, he would just look stupid. Devon is angered by this, and responds to being fired by smashing a pumpkin onto Michael's car. In the end, everybody leaves the office before the Halloween party starts and Michael goes home, feeling guilty about firing Devon. Character costume list Characters are listed in alphabetical order. *Angela Martin — Cat *Creed Bratton — Vampire *Devon (one-time character) — Hobo *Dwight K. Schrute — Sith Lord *Jim Halpert — Three-hole punch version of Jim *Kelly Kapoor — Dorothy *Kevin Malone — Superhero (Mr. Incredible?) *Meredith Palmer — Zombie *Michael Gary Scott — Two-headed business man *Oscar Martinez — Woman *Pam Beesly — Cat *Phyllis Lapin — Cat *Ryan Howard — No costume *Stanley Hudson — No costume *Toby Flenderson — Hugh Hefner External links *''The Office'': "Halloween" on the Internet Movie Database. Category:Episodes of TV shows